Never Loose Hope
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: It has been 8 months since Splinter found him self cold and alone in the sewers of New York after the invasion. He is faced with loosing his family forever the one thing he needs to do is never loose hope that they are still alive. All five of his children...
1. Chapter 1

**Never Loose Hope**

**A/N: I have been thinking of this story since season three started, and I have had many sleepless nights because I was fighting the urge to write it on account I have Firsts to finish, Stolen Child to Finish and After the Blaze to work on. But I can not fight it any longer so here it is.**

* * *

><p><em>Eight months earlier...<em>

His head was swimming and heavy as he tried to sit up, he coughed up the water that had gone into his lungs. He knew he had lost the fight with Shredder, after another wave of nausea passed he leaned over the edge of the walk way and threw up more of the sewer water that had gotten into his body.

Every part of his body was aching and in pain, he sat up and looked around, it was dark but thanks to being a rat he could see. And he saw that he was alone, the last thing he remembered was his second eldest son's please. He remembered continuing the fight for them, he had know way of knowing where Leonardo was. But he knew that Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and April was ok, he could still hear their cries in his head as he got to his feet.

Looking around once more he knew he was half a mile away from the lair.

"maybe they went back home?"

He said aloud to himself.

He walked for what seemed like hours until he found their home, stepping inside he saw all the krang droids scattered all over the place.

"Donatello? Raphael? Michelangelo? April?"

Taking a ragged breath he said the final name that brought tears to his eyes.

"Leonardo?"

With a heavy heart he walked around the lair looking for his lost family, the tv flickered in the living room. He walked over to it to see a camera flick to life and he saw hoards of mutants scrambling around the city. He frowned and said allowed.

"what happened?"

He perked his ears up at the sound of movement from near his sons rooms, he raced in that direction.

"Turtles? April? Who's there?"

From the shadows he saw a small figure appear, his eyes filled up with tears once the figure came into the light.

"father... Master Splinter... I... Oh my..."

Karai ran into her father's arms, she was in human form, she felt hot tears running down her face as she said into his damp robe.

"i have not seen them father... I looked for them every where..."

Splinter looked down at his daughter and asked.

"do you know of Leonardo? What happened to him?"

Karai bowed her head when her father let go of her, she had tears running down her face.

"the Shredder... he defeated him... I saw the battle... I tried to fight as well but Tiger Claw wouldn't let me in there to save him... so I went to find the other turtles... I ran into Casey and Raphael... they had been running to April's apartment."

Splinter looked around his home before asking.

"was he alive the last time you knew?"

Karai felt a cry leave her throat as she started to cry.

"I-I can't be for sure... maybe he was just unconscious? But... they through him threw a window... that was when I ran into the sewers when I felt my self get angry and mutate into a snake."

Splinter hugged her again, he was grateful that at least one of his children was safe.

"doesnt it shock you father that I'm human?"

Splinter gave her a weak smile and told her softly.

"Donatello saw you change form one night, he told me after wards despite Leonardo's warnings not to. Since then the two have not been getting along."

Karai looked up at her father's face and told him.

"we will find them father, I promise you that. I don't know where the turtles went but I don't think they are in the city anymore."

"How do you know this?"

Karai noticed how weak her father was getting from standing so long she lead him to the torn up couch and had him sit down.

"right after I rescued you from the swirling water, I went topside. I saw Donatello and Raphael getting into a colorful looking van. I didn't see Michelangelo but I assume he got in before I saw the other two. I saw Casey in the drivers seat and April in passenger, so I think they sought out shelter out side of the city some where."

That made him feel some what better, that his sons were out of harms way, but he still worried about Leonardo.

Karai saw the question in his eyes that he wanted to ask.

"Leonardo's with them father... I saw him laying in the floor of the van just as the two got inside and before the door shut. As far as I know he may still be alive but I don't know."

She watched as her father bowed his head, she knew he was hurting and not just from his injuries, she knew his heart was breaking due to his sons disappearance. She wondered if this is how he felt after her mother died and she was kidnapped.

After nearly ten minutes of silence she spoke softly.

"how long father? After mom died did you... did you find the turtles?"

Splinter felt tears well up in his eyes, he tilted his head up and looked forward into nothing as he spoke.

"I came to New York about two months after your mother's funeral... the fire department found no traces of you in our home... they said... they said that... you um... had most likely burned in the fire..."

Taking a deep ragged breath he continued.

"after your memorial wich was shortly after your mothers funeral I left Japan. I only took what was necessary including our family picture. Once I got to New York I took classes at the local university to learn english better so I could function here in the States. I found a low paying job and an apartment but I found it to be lonely. So I went to the pet shop down town, there they had just got a shipment in of various pets."

He smiled at the memory, he looked over at his daughter and told her gently.

"I found swimming in an aquarium four baby turtles, they were so little and cute. The attendant asked me if I wanted one, I picked one up and the rest came swimming to the side of the tank. That was when the attendant told me they were brothers. I didnt have the heart to separate them so I took them all, not maybe thirty minutes later our lives changed forever."

Karai knew what he ment by that, that they were mutated.

Splinter looked over at his daughter again and told her.

"they were not your replacement my child, they filled the empty space yes. But they could never replace you. I never forgot about you or your mother, raising the turtles had been an adventure all on its own and a struggle as well. There were times we didnt have enough food for us all. I failed them though..."

She could hear her father trail off, scooting around on the couch she looked into his brown eyes.

"father, dont talk like that! You didnt fail them. You fought for them, for me, for New York, yes we lost a battle. But Shredder wont get away with this."

"He told me he took Leonardo away from me the way he took you..."

Karai frowned and asked him.

"would you like me to go check? I am sure I saw him get thrown through a window and I am very sure it was him in that van. I kept my distance, I didn't want them to see me, I was scared of distracting them. I knew they needed to get out of here."

Splinter shook his head, and told her gently.

"no, but thank you."

Karai folded her hands in her lap and looked around at the destroyed lair, she knew this had been the turtles home for 15 years.

"why dont you go get cleaned up father, while I try and clean this place up a little. I will make us something to eat and make some tea. Then we will go find another place to live."

Splinter looked over at his daughter and told her.

"thank you my child, I think a shower would benefit me."

Splinter walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Walking over to the closet Donatello had built for him he pulled out a clean robe and set it on the sink. Taking off his old one he put it in the basket.

Standing under the hot water he let the tears flow, he knew his exterior wounds would heal but the greatest one was the loss of his children. He had raised them from infancy, and now they were gone.

Using the scrub brush he lathered it up with soap and scrubbed the nasty sewage that had gotten under his robe and now stuck to his fur.

He reached for the soap again to wash a second time when he took notice of Michelangelo's mask discarded on the tubs edge. Picking it up he ran his fingers over the fabric, he held it close to his body for a moment as the tears came again. Oh how he missed his sons, he put the mask down and finished his shower.

Karai looked up at the clock and noticed her father had been in the shower for nearly an hour, she frowned and went to the bathroom. Knocking on the door she said.

"Father? Are you alright?"

She could hear movement and knew he was there.

"yes, I am sorry Miwa I will be out shortly."

Karai nodded in understanding and went back to the kitchen, she saw that the turtles had pretty well cleaned house when they left. They had taken most of the food in the pantry but left some things behind, she was able to make soup and sandwiches for them to eat.

While the soup was warming she wandered into Donatello's lab and found the first aid kit, she could tell not every thing was in it. But there was enough she could help her father clean his wounds. Taking it into the kitchen she saw her father walk in soon after her.

She sat a bowl of soup down in front of him and said.

"father, I know you miss them, but they are still alive. I will try to find out where they went, I know how to tap into security footage and do scans and things like that. Can I use Donatello's computer to do this?"

Splinter took a sip of tea and said.

"do what you have to, I am sure he would not mind if you used his computer. Is his laptop still here?"

"no, it looks like he took it with him, along with some medical supplies."

They were silent as they ate, after Karai finished she asked.

"I do know of a farm house just about an hour outside of town, its upstate. I ran away from Shredder once and that is where I ended up. He never found me though... I wound up coming back because I got scared of the woods all around."

Splinter looked up at her.

"do you know who owns it?"

"my best guess is Kirby O'Neil."

Splinter sighed and said.

"is the Shell Raizer still here?"

"yes but its on its side, and there are holes blown into it."

Splinter finished his food and put his plate in the sink, placing his hands on the counter he sighed and told his daughter.

"first thing we have to do is search for another place to live, then we come back here and strip it bare and take what is fixable to the new home."

Karai nodded and told her father.

"then we find the turtles right?"

Splinter turned around and she could see the determination in his eyes.

"Yes, then we find the turtles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Loose Hope Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Eight months later...<em>

It had been eight months since that faithful night that Splinters sons had been taken from him, in that time Splinter and Karai found a new home about a mile away from the old lair.

Splinter had made sure it was large enough to fit his family, it had 8 small rooms that would do for bed rooms. One large room that would due for a dojo, a medium size room that would work as a living room. And a kitchen but it was slightly bigger then their old one, Karai had been the one to go to the surface to gather supplies that they would need.

The men that came to clean up the invasion had pretty well done their job, people were starting to come back and the city was returning to its normal state.

Karai had just come back with some new blankets for the beds and she said to her father.

"who gets what room?"

Splinter stood up from the kitchen and said to her.

"we will decide that when they get home. For now just put them in the closet, thank you for your help."

Karai smiled at him and said.

"its been my pleasure, when are we going to go get the turtles?"

Splinter picked up his T-Phone and said to her.

"where ever they are, they are out of range."

"can I go get my van and I can go check out the farm house at the edge of the woods."

Splinter thought about it.

"I thought that van belonged to Shredder?"

"no, he gave it to me... the title is in my name and mine only."

"then yes go get it, check it out then come back here and report."

She smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Miwa, please be careful."

She had gotten used to being called by her birth name she hardly ever responded to Karai any more.

"I will father."

"i am going to look for another space for Donatello. There just isn't enough room here for his lab, if you can't find me then call my phone."

Karai left the new lair and headed for her van, she hoped that they were ok, it had been nearly a year now.

She found her van in its hidden spot in an old wear house where she had been secretly working on a new vehical for the turtles.

Pulling out she made sure she wasnt followed, she had searched the van high and low for any tracking devices that Shredder may have put on it. After not finding anything she drove off.

Once she found the farm house she pulled up front, she noticed it was well kept and knew it wasnt abandoned any more.

She saw a lone figure sitting on the tree swing, the figure looked back when she pulled up in the van. It was April.

Getting out of the van Karai walked up to April, who got into a defensive stance.

"what are you doing here Karai!"

Karai put her hands up and show no sign of wanting to fight the shorter girl.

"its ok April, Splinter sent me."

Still not convinced April asked her.

"why did he send you?"

Karai rolled her eyes and said.

"he wanted to know if his sons were still alive and ok. I have known about this place April, I found it several years ago. No one but me knows about it. Well other then you of corse."

April looked behind her at the farm house just as Leonardo limped out. Karai sighed with relief and said softly.

"Oh thank god..."

April looked at her puzzled.

"what?"

"Splinter thought Leonardo was either with Shredder or dead... that was part of what he wanted me to find out. Just so we are clear I have no ties with The Shredder any more, he can kiss my ass for all I care. I know the truth now, Splinter is my father and Shredder's the one who killed my mother."

Leonardo limped over to the two girls and said surprised.

"Karai!? What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Miwa looked at him with a worried look and told him.

"its Miwa now, and I have known about this place for years, Splinter sent me to find you all. Where are the others?"

Leonardo tried to regain his balance when his walking stick fell out of his hand.

"Donnie's out in the barn, Raph's inside watching TV with Mikey."

Miwa let out a sigh of relief and told him gently.

"Master Splinter is ok, he had a few injuries but I patched him up... Leo about before all of this... I am so sorry that I left the lair. I feel like part of this was my fault."

Leonardo gave her a half smile and felt a wave of relief at the same time.

"It's ok Miwa, I am not blaming you for anything. What's happening back in the city right now? And what about the lair?"

"New York is some what back to normal, there are a few stragglers of mutants but nothing major. Shredder thinks you are all dead, I spied on him a few times when out looking for supplies. There is a new lair waiting for every one when we get back. I have spent the last several months helping father with fixing it up. Right now he is looking for a new lab that is near the new lair for Donatello, the new home is slightly smaller but not by too much."

Leo had a look of relief on his face that things were starting to go back to normal.

Just then Mikey came running out of the house with Raphael hot on his tail, they didn't pay attention to where they were running and Mikey ran directly into the van.

Miwa laughed and said.

"Nice one Michelangelo, I don't think 'run away turtle' is covered on the insurance."

Raph stopped dead in his tracks.

"Karai? wh- what are you doing here?"

Leo looked at his younger brothers and said.

"Master Splinter sent her, she is 100% on our side now. And New York is back to normal."

They could all see the play of emotions on Raphael's face, Raph had been the one to watch as their father was thrown into raw sewage. They watched as a tear rolled out of his eye.

"He- He's alive?"

Miwa told him gently.

"Yes Raphael, he is alive. Some time soon I will be back to bring you all home, when I go back I will tell father what I have found out. He has been worried sick, he nearly lost hope months ago, but I wouldn't let him give up."

Raph scowled and asked.

"why did you run away from me back in New York? I know you saw me on that roof top."

Miwa looked down at the grass below her feet and then looked up to him.

"because I knew the Krang were going to invade, if I had gone to you... you would have convinced me to go back to the lair. I couldn't risk that, I had to try and help. I know my mutation is punishment for what I did. Karma's a bitch dontcha know?"

Leo spoke up next.

"Donnie will find a retro mutagen, he will make you 100% human again."

She gave him a half smile.

"I know Leonardo, and I am not worried about it. I know deep down father wants to be human again, I want him and Kirby O'Neil to be top priority. And um... Brittany Jones needs to be top priority as well."

April's eyes went wide.

"Casey's little sister?"

Miwa nodded yes slowly and continued talking.

"i found her two months ago, I found her dad, he was fine and normal but... he... is scared of his own child. Dont worry, I have been taking care of Brittany, father knows about her too. She wont leave this little wear house I found her in so that is where I take care of her at. She mutated into a cat, it must have been what she last touched when the mutagen hit her."

April looked down at the ground.

"Casey has been so worried about her."

Miwa took in a deep breath and said.

"i should probably get going back to the city, father gave me a time limit to be out here. He doesn't want me to be away from the lair for too long."

Leo looked at her and said.

"Tell him that we miss him, and we want to come home."

"I promise I will. And we will be back. Father is coming back with me to get you guys."

the small group watched her leave, Leonardo looked at his brothers and April.

"her mutation has really changed her, she seems... mellower then before."

Raph gave Leo a look and said to him sarcastically.

"Really? She was normal before? She was freakin nuts before Leo, you know that."

Leo adjusted his grip on his crutch and turned to walk away but he said to his younger brother.

"what ever Raph. At least we know we are going home soon."

With that he hobbled back to the farm house, Raph watched him leave and wondered what would really happen to them once they got back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Loose Hope chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Splinter waited patiently for his daughter to arrive back at the lair, he had given her a time frame of 3 hours to get there and get home. He just hoped it wasnt a mistake.<p>

He found a nice suitable area for Donatello to have his lab, it was next to the lair and was about 100 yards from the front door. With enough space for the young inventer to do what he wanted in privacy.

He was now sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea listening to the radio, it sounded as though everything was back to normal on the surface. He wanted so badly to hear his sons voices again, he missed them so much, it had been nearly a year since he had last seen their faces.

Lost in thoughts and memories he nearly didn't hear Miwa come home, looking at his daughter he asked.

"and? Were you correct?"

Miwa came into the kitchen and sat down.

"yes, there were all their... and Leonardo... he is alive. He is barely walking though, I think he badly hurt his leg, it took him nearly five minutes to walk over to me and April while we were talking. From what I could tell he was the most injured one, Raph seemed fine and says he misses you and is relieved your alive and safe."

"and what of the others?"

Miwa looked down at the table top then back to her father.

"Mikey doesn't have that spark in his eyes that he normally has, and April says Donnie has been very distant since they got to the farm house. Raphael told me that Donatello has been blaming himself."

Splinter gave her a concerned look and asked gently.

"why is he blaming him self?"

Miwa just shook her head and said softly and almost distantly.

"I really don't know father, he and Casey were the only two I did not see there."

They were both silent for a moment and then Splinter stood up.

"We need to finish the lair, come let us get the rest of Donatello's belongings from his old lab and put them in his new one."

Splinter walked into the old lab before Miwa so she could get the van, some of Donnie's things were to heavy to carry.

Splinter walked around the lab with a large box and newspapers, he carefully wrapped up each beaker and test tube up and laid them down on the roll a way table. He used a dust rag he had brought with him to clean items as he was wrapping them up. It had been so long since he entered the room that things had gotten dusty.

He stood back and imagined his son working away on projects for hours on end, and remembered the many nights he had to carry the young boy off to bed when he fell asleep at his work table. Splinter got to the computer and wiped it down with the cloth and put it by the garage door. After getting the little items put in the box he unlocked the table's wheels and rolled it by the door as well.

Splinter felt tears welling up when he looked over at the metal desk, he remembered getting that for Donatello on his 11th mutation day. He always tried to get the turtles individual gifts since they celebrated their birthdays on the same day.

That year he got Donatello this desk and the roll a way chair.

He remembered how happy Donatello had been to receive the gift, he didn't have to use the rotten old wood stand that Michelangelo had found one day in the sewers years before.

The old wood stand now functioned as a night stand in Donatello's room, he couldn't bear to part with it even though it was old and worn out.

He picked the now empty desk up and put it by the door as well. He wanted to make this as easy as possible.

Now that the room was pretty well cleared he stood back and felt tears begin to run down his face, this had been where he had all four of them share a room for so long. It held so much meaning, he noticed something in the corner of the room.

"did I miss something?"

He asked the empty room.

Walking over he bent down and picked it up, this is where the book shelf had been.

Standing up he went and got the cleaning rag.

Before he could dust it off Miwa drove up, she rolled down the window and said.

"Sorry father, I had to back track and find an easy way to get over here. I couldn't remember where the Shell Raizor's entrance and exit were located. That's what took me so long. Hey what's that?"

Splinter had been listening to his daughter but was paying attention to the photo that had long since fallen and forgotten for who knows how long.

He barely noticed when Miwa stood next to him on her tip toes to see the picture.

It was the only family photo of himself and the turtles, he had found out how to set the timer on the camera and used it to take a family picture when the turtles were barely two years old.

"This is them when they were two... you would have been three..."

He lowered the picture so Miwa could see.

Leonardo was sitting on the arm of an old red chair and Donatello on the other side with Raphael in Splinter's lap and Michelangelo standing at Splinter's feet.

Miwa looked up at her father and asked.

"did you give this to Donatello?"

Splinter shook his head and said.

"no he found it several years ago and put it on top of the book shelf. I wonder if he forgot about it."

Tucking it into his belt he said.

"would you load the boxes for me while I make sure that there is nothing left in the lair?"

"Sure father."

Splinter helped her with the heavy breakable box first before going to check the rest of the lair.

Walking into the dojo he noticed it was stripped bare, he went to his room and saw it was cleaned out as well.

Going to the living room he found nothing of major value to his sons in there other then broken Krang droids. He kept one or two of the robots for Donatello to tinker with. But the others were put in a pile on one side of the room. The Television was broken beyond repair, Miwa had tried to fix it her self but it just wasn't happening.

Next he went to Raphael's room and saw that one of Raphael's comic books had fallen out of the box he had taken with him. Picking it up he carefully rolled it up and placed it in his belt.

Next was Leonardo's room, he couldn't find anything in there but old toys that had long since been forgotten by his son.

Michelangelo's room was next, he had some fun going through this room since it looked like a tornado had gone through here multiple times. He tried to find all of his son's action figures but could find nothing more. He found all of the comics even though it took him several hours to sort through the piles of trash in his youngest son's room. He knew Raphael was messy but this was a hoarders' nightmare. He had to find Michelangelo a new bed as he couldn't move it on account of how much stuff was in this room.

Donatello's room was messy as well, but not as bad as his little brother and older brother's rooms had been. For the next to neatest son, this room was just unorganized, books scattered all over the desk, papers in the wrong places and the over flowing trashcan by his bed that had incomprehensible information written on them.

He gathered up the books and put them in a discarded box in the corner of the room and carried them out to Miwa.

Miwa saw her father and asked.

"is there anything else?"

He looked down at her and said softly.

"No, but we need to get the freezer fixed for the cat Michelangelo has, they must have taken her with them."

Miwa gave him a look and said.

"I didn't see a cat out there?"

"that is because she is made of ice cream, she is mutant cat... it was an accident that she came to be one."

They walked back to the van reaching into his belt he pulled out the photo and handed it over to his daughter.

She smiled at her father and put the picture safely in the breakable box in the back of the van.

She saw her father didn't move from his spot, she walked up beside him and asked softly.

"Are you alright?"

He looked down at her and said with a serious tone.

"I will be when my family is complete again."

She nodded understanding what he meant, he missed his sons... there were his second family she knew that but a part of her was so happy with it just being him and her she was slightly jealous of the turtles coming home. But she knew in her heart that the turtles were his remaining children, and that she had four brothers.

They drove back to the new Lab to unload the equipment, Splinter knew if Donatello didn't like how the room was placed he would rearrange it.

Once the unloading was done and Splinter with the help of Miwa put the items away they went back to the new lair to try and get it organized.

Splinter planed in the next month to have his family one again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Loose Hope chapter 4**

**A/N: There is one more chapter after this and it is about Leo's healing time. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day, it had been eight weeks since Miwa had been out to the farm house, Splinter had explained to her that if Leonardo was limping and using a crutch then he was in no shape to travel just yet so he was giving his eldest son time to heal.<p>

Splinter and Miwa made there way to the new garage that they had built and got into the van, Miwa drove up to the surface using the Shell Raizor's old entrance.

Once up on the surface Splinter watched as people drove by in various cars going where ever as he and his daughter were going to get his sons.

It didnt seem that long ago that his sons were back at home playing their usual pranks on eachother and getting into mischief. But the past 10 months with out them has been hard for him, he felt he had aged more with out them. He had his daughter back wich he was truly greatful for. He had seen no activity from the foot clan as of late. Once in a while there might be one or two roaming around but he didnt see any one. He knew though that the war was far from over, and he also knew that he needed Leonardo to be 100% better for them to help end this war they had all found them selves in.

Splinter looked out at the sunny afternoon and wondered what his sons were doing at this very moment.

They had no idea that their father and sister were on their way to pick them up. And he smiled to him self as he knew it would surprise them immensly to see him.

He had long since gotten a new walking stick, and found new weapons for the boys.

As Miwa drove through the city he often wondered if the humans remembered what had happened nearly a year ago? If they remembered being mutants. He knew Miwa was trying to control her mutation and not morph into a snake when she would get angry.

He noticed that they were now driving into the country he knew he would be reunited soon with his children.

Miwa looked over at her father and asked.

"are you nervouse about seeing them after all this time?"

He continued to stare out the window and the trees zooming by.

"A little, I am wondering if they believed you. If they believe that I am alive. I know how that must have looked to Raphael when I went into the water... I dont think Michelangelo and Donatello saw me go under. But I know Raphael did, even as I was going uncoshus under the water I could hear his screams... I have never in his 15 years of life heard him scream like that..."

Miwa looked out the drivers side window at the lake that was down below, she often wondered what life was going to be like now?

"do... do you think they will accept me? As their sister?"

Splinter looked over at his daughter and saw her looking over at him, before she looked ahead again he saw worry in her brown eyes.

"in time I think they will."

He chuckled as a thought came to him.

"I know Michelangelo will accept you. He has always been so easy going, I can only imagain what this entire ordeal has been like on him."

Miwa frowned and asked.

"does he get speacial treatment from you? For being the youngest and not the brightest?"

Splinter looked out the front window and said softly.

"He is smarter then he lets on, and some times. He doesnt like to show how smart he really is to his brothers. He reveals that to me or Raphael, but never to the other two."

"How come?"

"i really dont know, he's never told me."

They were silent for a little bit before Splinter spoke again.

"did you know that it was Michelangelo that defeated the squirrl mutants?"

Miwa looked over at him startled.

"He what?"

"yes, he defeated them using what he knows best, his comic books... at first I think his favorite past time annoys his brothers but in the end it saved them all. I never questioned what he was thinking, I understood him."

"what about Raphael? Why is he so angry all the time?"

Splinter sighed and shook his head.

"I really dont know, I have been trying to answer that question for years but have not found any answers yet."

Miwa turned the corner wich would lead to the gravel road to the farm house.

"I wonder if its because of me..."

Splinter looked at her startled and said.

"you? He didnt know you until last year?"

"true, but you have that picture of me in the dojo... I bet it angers him that Shredder took your world from you. That he took your only child from you. And that he took your wife. And his only way of showing it is through anger. He may not even be aware of it himself."

Splinter had never thought of that, he remembered telling his sons about the picture when they were around 9 or 10 years old... and Miwa had to be right because that was around the time he noticed a change in his son.

"I never thought of that, I will have to talk to him later about it. Maybe that is the root of the problem."

He saw a two story house coming in to view, it was now evening time and the sun was starting to set. He saw April and Casey sitting on the front porch, they looked up when the van pulled up. Splinter could tell Casey was getting ready to defend them when April said something to him to stop.

Miwa got out of the van first, she motioned for Splinter to wait.

She walked up to April and said.

"I told you I would be back."

April scowled and said to her.

"yea a month ago!"

Miwa put her hands up in defence and said.

"That was Splinter's doing, I told him about Leonardo limping and using a crutch, father said that Leonardo needed an extra month to heal. I cant be driving around too often in this van, I am not ready to face Shredder yet and he has eyes every where looking for me."

Casey nodded and said.

"understandable, I will go get the guys."

Neither of the girls said a word as they waited for Casey to return.

Ten minutes went by and he finally came out of the house.

"Raph and Leo are coming, they think Mikey is in the chicken coop and Donnie might be in the barn."

April sighed and siad.

"i will get Donnie if you go get Mikey."

He shrugged and walked off.

Miwa went to the passenger side window and told her father when he rolled it down.

"they will be back, they went to get Michelangelo and Donatello."

He nodded and said.

"ok."

She stood by the passenger side door until the front door opened and showed the two eldest Homato brothers coming out. Miwa noticed that Leonardo didnt have his crutch any longer but he still had a limp.

Splinter had tears in his eyes when he saw the two, he felt the hot tears running down his face as they got closer.

Miwa walked up to them and said happily.

"are you boys ready to go home?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other shocked.

Raphael spoke first.

"but... our home was destroyed?"

Miwa shook her head and said to him.

"remember I told you that Splinter and I found a new home in the sewers, we have it ready for you all to come home now."

Raph shook his head and said in disbelief.

"but... how did... how... I mean."

Miwa stepped away from the van as a figure stepped out, Leo and Raph had tears in their eyes as they saw their father.

The three looked at each other before Raph ran into his father's arms, Leo made his way slowly limping along.

Raphael was silent but then a sound coming from his brother he had never heard before hit Leonardo's ears.

Splinter could feel Raphael's tears going through his robe, he could feel his son shake as the sobs wracked his body. Splinter could tell that his son had been hiding these emotions for a long time, he rubbed his hand along Raphael's shell in soothing motions to calm his son.

In a muffled voice Raphael said through his tears.

"I thought we lost you..."

Splinter put a hand on his son's head and said softly.

"I know my son, I am so sorry you had to pay witness to my failer to defeat Shredder..."

Raphael looked up at his father with a tear stained face and said to him.

"You didnt loose... your not a failer in my eyes... your alive and that is all that matters... we were the ones who ran like cowards... we should have gone back to look for you."

Splinter looked over at Leonardo who was leaning heavily on the van and said to Raphael.

"from what I understand, you put your brother first. He needed you more then I did Raphael, I know you have pride for your family but you never lost hope we would be together again... I did at first... but Miwa came back into our lives for a reason. And that was to show me that we lost a battle in some way. But we one just the same, the war between me and Shredder is far from over, he stole my daughter and lied to her for years. Then he nearly took your brother from us, from what I understand he has been fighting his own battle this past year."

Splinter looked over at Leonardo who tried to stand up streight, and then tried to hide the pained look on his face when his knee hurt.

Leonardo looked down at his feet and said.

"I hurt my knee in the fight... I dont know what's wrong but I just cant seem to stand on it for long."

Splinter could see in his son's form that he felt defeated.

"Leonardo, it is not your fault this happened, when we get home I will work with you on getting you back into shape..."

Raphael cut in and said to his father proudly.

"I never let him give up father, I pushed him to try and fight. He is even doing some light training, he can kick but cant land or hit any objects. He is a lot further along then he was months ago."

Splinter gave his second eldest a wide eyed look.

"you have been training your brother?"

Raphael stood proud and said.

"yes, I have been training all of them, I couldnt let them get weak, some one had to stand up and take charge."

Splinter felt his heart swell with pride as he said laying a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"I am so proud of you my son, you stepped up as leader when your family needed you the most. That takes a great strength to show that much compassion for others."

Splinter could hear voices approaching and looked over to see the other four teenagers walking up to them.

Michelangelo was the first to notice Splinter.

"Master Splinter! Oh shell! I thought we lost you forever when you dropped into the water like that!"

Splinter prepared him self as Michelangelo launched himself at Splinter and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I missed you too Michelangelo."

Donatello looked up when his little brother ran from their side, he felt tears in his eyes as he saw his father holding his little brother. He walked up and stood before him.

Splinter could see the tears threatening to come forth, he motioned for Donatello to join them. You didnt have to ask him twice. He wrapped his arms around his father and brother and cried into his robes, he was so happy that they were together again.

Soon Raphael and Leonardo joined in on the family hug, Leo still had a hard time standing on his right leg but he tried with Raph's support.

After a few minutes the turtles plus Casey and April along with Miwa stood before Splinter, he told them all softly.

"lets go home."

Raph, Donnie, Leo, Miwa, April and Casey turned to get in the van and Mikey piped up.

"OH SNAP!"

He ran back into the farm house and came running back with his beloved Icecream Kitty.

Every one laughed as they got into the van.

Splinter asked his sons.

"was there anything you wanted to take back with us?"

Leo was sitting on the floor and remembered something up in his room.

"yea there is something up in my room I wanna get."

He tried to get up but his right leg wouldnt hold him up, he tried hard but he cried out slightly making Raphael hurry to his side.

"Just tell me where and what it is and I will get it for you."

Leo looked into his brother's greet eyes and said firmly.

"Thank you Raph, but no, let me try."

With Raphael's help Leo got to his feet and hobbled out of the van, going up the steps to the front door he looked in and saw all the memories of the past 10 months. He held on to the banister as he climbed up the stairs, once there he set out his and Donnie's room and found what he was looking for. It was his father's family picture from before they mutated.

He also got the photo from Don's night stand that had a picture of April on it. He wrapped it up and put it in his brother's duffel bag, along with his brother's toolbox. Donnie had been slowly putting things back in their room for some time now, knowing that some day real soon they were going home.

Hobbling down the hall he went to Raph and Casey's room and got Casey's gear along with Raph's sia, then finaly he went to Mikey and April's room. He found April's family picture of her self and parents and put it in the bag too he was carying. Mikey's chucks were on the bed, so he took them as well.

He knew this would be the last time in a while they were going to be back, and he didnt wanna have to turn around and go back for missing items.

Going down the steps with the small load he found his father standing in the doorway.

"are you alright my son?"

Splinter had noticed his son's voice was different, Donatello told him that he had damaged his throat.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to get a few things, I dont wanna come back so soon because some one left something valuable bahind."

Splinter said nothing but just studied his son, he could see scars forming on his arms and legs, he could see the crack in his sons shell that was healing slowly.

"Have you been taking care of your self my son?"

Leo looked down at the floor and said honestly.

"I have tried, Raph has been helping me out a lot, he stepped up as leader while I have been down... He has kept up with training and has been very paitent with everything going on. In the last 10 months he has not lost his temper at all."

Looking back up at his father he said.

"You should be so proud of him father. He pushed me to keep trying even though I wanted to give up, I didnt want to re learn to walk but he forced me to. When it came to training... I had not been out of that coma for even 24 hours before he had me training again. Even though it was very, very light training."

Splinter put a paw on his son's shoulder and asked.

"how did he train you?"

Leo could see his father wanted to know just what had been going on.

"at first he had me simply walk from the house to the creak bed, then eventually I had to cross the creak. Once I mastered using my crutch and not slipping on the rocks it became easier, he taught me to climb the stairs with out slipping. Mikey didnt once try to pull pranks about my crutch... honestly I thought he would try something."

Splinter asked him.

"can you walk long distance with out the crutch?"

"No not very well, short distances I dont need it, but long distance I do."

Splinter took the bags from his son and lead the way out of the house. Once they got down the steps Splinter turned to his son.

"Give me your crutch."

Leo looked up at his father with a worried look.

The distance from where they were to the van was farther then he could walk with out the crutch.

"I cant, it's too far... I will fall."

He saw Donatello pop his head out of the van, in fact his family was watching him curiously.

Donnie nodded to his father who in turn said to Leonardo.

"Do I need to go over the falling lesson with you? As I did with your brother."

Leo looked at Donnie who was coming his way.

"Leo its ok, come on you can do it. You have to learn to walk with out the crutch, its the only way your leg will get better."

Leo looked up at his father and said.

"No you dont have to continue that lesson, I remember it..."

Handing his father his crutch he began taking steps to his younger brother, one step at a time. What made it so difficult was he had not mastered walking 10 yards with out his crutch and here Donnie was 30 yards away from him.

His leg hurt badly the farther he walked with out the crutch, but he was determianed to get to his destination. Unfortunatly gravity was not kind and his leg gave out.

Splinter walked over to his son, and motioned for Donatello to stay put.

"what seems to be the problem?"

Leo looked up at his father and said defeated.

"I just cant do it..."

Splinter saw Miwa step out of the van and stand next to Donatello, followed by the rest of the family and friends.

Looking back at his son he said.

"Leonardo, pretend for a moment that Shredder was standing between us and them, he is going to take our family Leonardo. You have to protect them, how can you do that from the ground?"

Leo looked over at his brothers, then up to his father. He slowly rose to his feet carful of his bad leg, putting most of his wight on his right side, once he stood he limped once more forward. Pain shooting up his leg with every step. He had forgotten to take the pain medicine that morning after practice so he was feeling every step he took at the moment.

He almost made it to his family when he tripped over a small branch on the ground and went back down, or at least he started to... Splinter was still by his side, and had grabbed his son firmly under the arm stopping him from falling again. Once his balance was back he continued on, and walked right up to his family.

Donnie smiled happily at his older brother and said.

"i knew you could do it Leo."

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at his son's blue eyes.

"i told you, you could do it my son, I will allow you to use this to get to our new lair. But after that, you will learn to walk on your own."

Leo nodded and took his crutch back, he didn't let his family know just how much his leg hurt from that little venture.

The family made their way to the van and on their way back to New York...


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Loose Hope chapter 5**

**A/N: this was going to end with chapter 4 but I decided to add a 5th chapter to give it a proper ending... cause the way I see it Leonardo has a lot of healing to do and I feel the need to show you how his struggles go... **

**Enjoy the last chapter guys.**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since the turtles returned to the sewers of New York, Splinter showed them where everything was and what rooms were theirs. Splinter didnt push going back to their routine yet seeing that his children needed time to adjust to their new home.<p>

Leonardo on the other hand was not exempt from this and had to meet with his father every morning and every evening to strengthen his knee. It was hard and tedious work but he had to do it, Raphael was the couch next to their father who pushed him on.

Leonardo fell once again, tears stung his eyes as the pain became nearly too much in his knee, he sat up and looked up at his father and said weakly.

"I cant do this... I will never be able to walk again..."

Splinter remained firm with his son and said.

"That is no way for a ninja to talk Leonardo. Now get up and try again."

Leonardo had been trying to do just simple beginners kata's but they seemed to be too much for his bad knee and he kept falling.

Leo was the strongest out of his brothers at handling pain but he didnt know how long he could fight this. Looking up at his father defeated he said softly.

"I cant... Raph's the leader now... I'm no good at being leader anymore... I cant lead any one if I cant even walk."

Out of no where Raphael smacked his older brother on the back of the head making him fall forward slightly.

Putting his hand to the back of his head he looked up at his younger brother and asked.

"What was that for?"

Raph ignored the disapproving look his father gave him and got down to make eye contact with his brother.

"Enough of this beetling your self up fearless! That is not the Leonardo I know! I worked for months to build your confidence and to help you train! You were making progress! Now stop making me look like a freaking liar and get up off your ass and do that kata again!"

Looking up at his father Leo slowly allowed his brother to help him to his feet. He began again at the simple kata, this time not faltering at all, once he was done he looked at the proud expression on his brother's face.

Next Splinter had Raphael spar with him, Raph knew the last few times they spared Leo always managed to hurt his leg. So he tried to take it easy... to some what...

Raphael started out just trying to knock Leo off balance which wasn't hard these days, but Leo tried not to focus so much on his bad leg as much as not letting Raph kick him.

He did a series of flips and cartwheels to avoid Raph's attacks, then from out of no where Splinter swiped his tail out in front of Leonardo. Splinter shook his head at Raphael who noticed the move before Leo did. Leo saw an object, not really telling what it was, he leapt over it and rolled on the floor. Then in a series of swipes Splinter whipped his tail several times at Leonardo and each time the teen was able to avoid getting hit or knocked down.

With his leg throbbing now he tried to remain up as sweat poured down his face Leonardo quickened his pace trying to ignore the constant pain. Raphael through him self in the battle as well, he too had to dodge Splinter's tail as well as some punches that were thrown both of their ways.

After nearly 20 minutes Splinter's attacks stopped, Leonardo was leaning heavily on his left leg as he stood before his father and brother.

Raph smiled at his older brother as he and Splinter exchanged a proud look, Splinter told him.

"You did very well my son, we will continue this later this evening, this type of training will continue twice a day for how ever long I see fit that you are back in shape. And Raphael will be coaching you as well as I training you."

Leo bowed slightly and said.

"Hai Sensei."

With the help of his younger brother they left the dojo, Raph looked over at him and said.

"You did pretty well bro. Once I had to pretty much yell at you."

Leo smiled at him and said.

"Thanks, I think that was the boost I needed to keep trying."

Miwa just walked in with two steaming pizzas as Raph and Leo walked into the kitchen to get some water after 'therapy' as Raph called it.

Setting the boxes down she said to them.

"How did training go?"

Raph looked over at his brother and then to their 'sister' and said.

"Yea Leo's Therapy went OK, had to yell at him a time or two for wanting to give up."

Leo shot his brother a look before accepting a slice of pizza from Miwa.

"Raph you try sparing with a bum leg and tell me how well you do!"

Raph felt his temper start to raise and he shot back.

"Do you really wanna go there Leo? You seem to have forgotten when we were younger and that accident in the sewers that left me with a broken leg! I seem to recall that you would not let up in helping me get back into shape after the bone healed!"

"That was different Raph!"

"How? How the hell is it different? Your knee was knocked outta whack! But my leg had an actual broken bone!"

"Will you two shut up!"

They both stopped their fighting and looked at Miwa she had her hands on her hips and was giving them a death glare.

"That is enough, look, I understand that this is hard... for both of you but you cant fight each other! Look we do have to get Leo back into shape before the Foot realize that you are all back or they will come and try to find you before your ready."

"What is going on in here?"

They turned to see Splinter standing in the door way, when he was angry he seemed taller then normal.

"Why are you fighting?"

Miwa felt fear creep up in her gut, she had yet to see Splinter's temper when he gets angry, a vision of Shredder hurting her when upset came to her mind and she backed up slightly.

Raphael answered.

"Leo started to tell me how my injury when we were younger is not as bad as what he is going through right now."

Miwa kept her eyes moving between the turtles and Splinter remaining silent.

Leonardo spoke next.

"I am just saying..."

"Enough. Miwa what really happened?"

She froze as the spot light was now on her.

"Uh, well... um... I uh asked Leo how training was going... and it went down hill from there... It was my fault father... I didnt know it would cause them to fight."

Raph and Leo both frown as Miwa was willing to take blame for their fighting.

Splinter sighed and said.

"I see, well, we as a family do not fight our selves my sons. We fight the enemy, now both situations are and were bad Leonardo, but you must remember that a torn ligament is not as bad as a bone that has been broken in three places."

Leonardo bowed his head and said under his breath.

"Hai Sensei. Sorry Raph."

"It's OK man."

Nodding his approval Splinter said.

"Good, now, Raphael go get Donatello from his lab for dinner, Leonardo go get Michelangelo and Miwa set the table."

They all nodded and set out to their tasks at hand, Splinter watched his daughter. He had not missed the look of worry and fear that played on her face when he walked in. As he watched her quickly set the table for dinner he asked her.

"What was it like my child?"

She looked up seeing Splinter standing at the head of the table watching her.

Swallowing hard she just said softly.

"If I had argued with a foot soldier the way Raph and Leo were just fighting... I would be picking my self up off the floor... Shredder always told me that if any of his men fought each other then I had to stop the fight and take the blame and or punishment..."

Splinter nodded his head and said to her.

"That is why you tried to take the blame for your brothers? Because that is what you were taught to do?"

She set a plate down and nodded her head slowly, in the last year her hair had grown and was now past her shoulders no longer blond on the underside but now a black color. It fell loosely over her shoulder as she kept her head bowed.

Miwa flinched when she felt Splinter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miwa look at me."

She looked up slowly.

"I do not believe the same things that Shredder does, he poisoned your mind to obtain what he desired and that was raw fear. My father took him in when he was just a child... and my father loved him like a father should love any son. He was never raised this way, it was our rival over your mother that caused his heart to grow cold as stone... and for that I am so sorry that you got caught in the cross fire."

Miwa looked down and said softly.

"I wonder where we would all be if the tables had been turned?"

"How do you mean my daughter?"

"If Shredder had won my mother over? If mom had chosen him and not you? I have been thinking about that for a while now. Where would we all be today?"

Splinter wrapped an arm around her and said.

"I do not no Miwa, but just know this, when the boys fight I do not hurt them. They may get a swat in the dojo if they disobey a direct order but nothing that is any where near what you went through. I would never hurt them out of spite. I may have lost your mother and on some level you too back then but the turtles are my sons. And I love them as much as I have always loved you."

She hugged him and a look was shared between them, Splinter knew deep down that Miwa had some healing to do as well.

"Miwa, tomorrow morning when Leonardo has his morning one on one training, I want you there too. I think you need some healing time as well my child."

Miwa looked up at him and said seriously.

"But I'm not hurt?"

Splinter smiled at her and said, noticing his sons in the doorway.

"I know, your not physically hurt, but your spirit is as well as your heart. Raphael usually trains Leonardo in the morning and I train him in the afternoon. So in the morning what you and I are going to do is meditate, it is something that will help your spirit heal and hopefully you can over come your insecurities about family life."

She looked over at Leo and saw him nod his head yes to her, she looked back up to her father and said.

"Hai, I will be there."

He kissed her softly on the top of her head and said.

"Good now lets sit and eat."

It took many more months for both Leonardo and Miwa's wounds to completely heal but when they did Splinter was eternally grateful that his children had learned a valuable lesson: Never Loose Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
